Nights and Lights High School
by Allora22701
Summary: When a girl is challenged to face the illusions of paradise and light, while also battling against the sorrows and depths of darkness, and is trying desperately, to find the in-between, shit happens. Especially since it's high school and the Student Council, the other Student Council, and everyone else under the sun is after you. Great. Rating may change. OC X Nearly Everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow, I haven't been on FanFiction for a while!**

 **There have been a number of reasons why I have been.. Removed from this website, and I sincerely apologize if anyone who have read my past works checks this out.**

 **I scrolled through the list of High school bleach x oc stuff, and I found nada. So, I decided to write one. Why the hell not, right?**

 **Well, actually, there are a lot of reasons as to not, but don't sweat the small stuff!**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Light cannot exist without shadow. That is a known fact, but the strangest thing is, shadow can exist without light.

If you light a candle in a dark room, there is light, but also shadow.

If you snuff it out, there is only shadow, shadow and darkness.

That is light's ultimate weakness, and ultimate demise. For once the light is taken away, the shadows rule over everything. It might feel unfair, it might feel as if nature should have made it so that shadow could not exist without light either, but nature also did something that nobody noticed, and nobody will ever notice.

Shadow also cannot live without light. Existing, however, and living, are two very different things. When light flickers, shadows dance and flare like a dark dance, not dominating but simply being itself.

Without light, shadow is still, sharp, sad, and deadly. The darkest shade of night.

Light can not exist without shadow.

Shadow can not live without light.

Existing and living, which is more important than the other? A good, plausible question that no one has ever thought to ask. The two words are too similar, too difficult to tell the difference between.

Does existing mean you are just simply _there?_

And does living mean breathing, your heart moving and your brain functioning?

Careful, though, when you ask this question to yourself and ponder it in your mind.

Careful not to be swallowed by the dark or the light, because at times, the dark is too deep and the light is too blinding. Neither should be more or less than the other.

Elementary, my dear Watson. The universe must exist in balance. But should I use 'live' in this instance? Or should I keep it as it is?

I see your head is spinning in circles, and for good reason. Wisdom does not give you the answer to such a complicated question.

So what does?

Experience. Experience that grants wisdom, that grants understanding, that grants sorrow and recognition and joy and frustration all at the same time.

As you walk into the night, be careful not to be swallowed, and as you walk into the day, be careful not to be swayed by dangerous illusions of utopia.

Carefulness. Walk carefully, and walk wisely, and learn, and fall, and get up again.

Begin the journey. Open the door.

You are an unlit star. But stars cannot be lit by darkness. But stars also cannot exist without darkness. Again, that word.

No matter. You may question my odd ramblings later, for you need to hurry and open the door.

Remember that stars cannot exist without darkness.

Remember that light is the only thing that can make stars blaze.

 _Remember._

 _Walk carefully._

 _Experience all that there is for you to see._

 _And above all else, may your heart and your will stay strong._

 ** _Do not break._**

* * *

Eyes wide and head pounding mercilessly, she woke up.

Her wheezy, panicked, painful bursts of breath filled the room, her eyes trying to calm but still filled with terror. Hands clutching the sheets like a lifeline, her body shook, horrified by something, something that tore her mind open and made her fears feel real, feel strong and real and-

No.

 _ **Do not break.**_

The words reverberated in her head, and the shaking stopped. Still taking great lungfuls of air, glassy dark brown eyes stared up at the ceiling. The rise and fall of her chest slowed, and soon, all she could hear was the crickets chirping outside.

The room was dark, only a silver of moonlight peeking in through the closed curtains, and though all seemed still and calm, just another humid summer's night in the lovely Kagayami household.

But at the same time, it wasn't at all, and the girl who sat up in her bed, cool sweat running down her back and the stiff sense of fear still lingering, knew it best of all.

Taking her brown locks in one hand and gathering them together, she tied her hair quickly into a messy bun, knowing she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep at this rate, and slid her legs over the side of the bed and lightly landed on the floor.

It made a larger creaking sound than she had expected, and she winced a little, expecting her overbearing grandfather to come crashing in at any moment. No one came through the door, and she let out a large sigh of relief.

Luck was something she had in bounds, to replace all the other little things.

Walking sneakily over to the bookshelf, she rummaged around for the small flashlight she kept for emergencies, and switched it on.

Light suddenly flashed to show the many novels tucked in the shelves, and the girl blinked for a couple seconds before her gaze adjusted to the sudden harsh light.

There was Percy Jackson, which wasn't a bad choice, considering that the humor in those books would wash away any kinds of fear, but if she laughed too loud, she was kind of scared that her grandfather would wake up due to the noise. Curse the fact that he was such a light sleeper...

The Hobbit was an old classic, and something universally loved and well received, but she couldn't get as immersed into it as other books.

Twilight was too depressing and deep to be reading to scare away nightmares, and though Magyk was a gripping fantasy, the girl just wasn't in the mood for it.

Getting on her tippy toes carefully, she shone the flashlight on the top shelf and scanned through the titles to finally see what she wanted. Taking it off the shelf and holding it out with two hands, she smiled.

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. One of her personal favorites.

Making sure not to make any sound this time, she tip-toed back over to her bed, easing herself in and then covering herself up with the covers contently.

With flashlight in hand, the girl skimmed to the middle of the book, to one of her favorite chapters. The story's familiar plot twists and laughable scenes calmed her jumpy heart, and slowly, after another 10 chapters or so, she closed the book, shut off her flashlight, and went to sleep.

Light snoring filled the room, and none of the other members of the house ever realized any of the disturbance that might have occurred. The nightmare that had made her feel hunted and horrified felt like a fleeting memory.

But in reality, unlike many dreams in the world, this one was imprinted into her memory.

Over, and over again.

 _ **Do not break.**_

Maybe more clarity would come with the rising sun. Though light is usually the opposite of clarity.. For all the wrong reasons.

* * *

 **Okie dokie, hope you liked it!**

 **And if you want to drop in a review, feel free! I don't demand reviews, though I do admit it feels very nice to see that someone wrote a review in my inbox.**

 **Kind of like someone actually cares, you know?**

 **The next chapter will be out sometime in January, but not February. Promise!**

 **Yours Truly,**

 **Allora**


	2. Unfairness

**Next chapter! YIPEE!**

 **Am I the only one who thinks so..? ;;**

 **Hehe, just kidding. I hope you enjoy the next chapter as well!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Unfairness

 _"Sometimes, the most unfair moments in our life are when everything is taken away. Not by force, not by blackmail, and not unwillingly, but because we concede, and know ourselves that we can do nothing, and let it happen, that it is unfair. Knowledge hurts."_

The girl awoke to the familiar chirping of birds outside of her window, at just the right volume to feel comfortable, but to her, they just felt like another alarm to wake her up. The girl was not a morning person, especially on the first day of school to somewhere she had never been before.

Just the memory of how she had gotten into this situation in the first place made her cringe, not just in anger at the principal, but also at herself for letting it happen so easily. But unfortunately, what was done was done.

There was no getting out of the fact that the girl would be leaving everything behind. No, she would not be leaving her family, she reasoned, getting out of bed and stumbling towards the dressers.

No, she would not have to live in a different place, and she would still stay here, she reasoned, buttoning up the new white blazer she had to wear and pulling on a white skirt with a line of black outlining the ends of the fabric.

And no, she would not leave the country or anything that majorly serious, she reasoned again, tying the silver ribbon underneath the black collar of her blazer and pulling on black socks.

But she wouldn't be able to see her friends when she went to school anymore, she thought this time, pulling her hair into a ponytail half-heartedly and securing another hair tie on her wrist just in case.

She wouldn't be able to talk to her favorite teachers or help out with the stage crew that she knew and loved, she thought again resignedly, fastening a yin-yang locket around her neck.

And she wouldn't be able to play volleyball, or play her flute with the orchestra she knew and loved, and a whole lot of other things that she was trying to think of to make the situation more miserable.

She sighed, and gripped her locket in one hand, opening the curtains with a flourish. The daylight streamed in, and the warm, mellow, light was a welcome sight indeed, the sunrise in the corner of the window, a beautiful red and orange that played with the yellows of the sun.

The sky was astoundingly clear, and the woods in the girl's backyard looked mysterious but perfect, a perfect morning for the hopefully perfect day. God. She just hoped that breakfast would go just as well as Mother Nature's smiling face outside.

Look at the bright side, she scolded herself sternly. You've always wanted a chance to make new friends and meet new people, to see a new environment and take on the challenges that went with it.

It turns out that when you get what you wished for, you're never prepared for what will really happen.

* * *

By the time the girl had gotten down the stairs into the kitchen, she found that astoundingly enough, her grandpa was actually awake.

"Grandpa, what kind of miracle got you out of bed today?" She asked teasingly, and her grandfather huffed, putting down the newspaper in his hands and facing her with a mixed expression on his face, as if he really didn't know whether that could be taken as a compliment or an insult.

Keisuke Kagayami was a old, wizened man, who had seen many a battlefield and many generations come and go. He had white, fine hair that was cropped short and always in a eternally messy mop, and skin that was aged and wrinkled, very tall and still muscular, but with a lot of sore muscles to go with it.

No one really knew quite how old he was, but everyone did know he was a soldier, since his war stories were all he would talk about.

"The sun just felt nice today, streaming down on my young face, kind of like that one morning in Korea when-" The girl tuned out the rest of her grandpa's story, and quietly cut some french bread in the corner and poured some orange juice for herself and started to eat.

"You know it's bad manners to eat on the counter instead of at the table. Sit down, please." She turned around to see her mother, Ariana Kagayami, stern and straight faced as usual, halfway down the stairs.

Mrs. Kagayami was a beautiful woman, but also stressed, making her look beyond her mere 35 years of age. Her bright, scarlet red hair was faded and stringy and tied into a messy bun that barely stayed in place. She looked thin, her skin almost an unhealthy white color. Her normally blazing orange-amber eyes just looked like they were barely sparking.

It wasn't like she was overworked or anything. She just usually looked that way, as if something was weighing on her, as if she always felt like she had to do something more. That was just Ariana Kagayami's nature. Some of that had traded over the to girl, but the girl was a mostly original work, with a paintbrush or two of enigma.

"Yes, mom. I don't see the difference, but.." The girl half-heartedly sat at the table, and since she was person who didn't like formalities or proper things, she had to add that last snide comment under her breath.

Her mother heard nothing, however, and moved to the kitchen to put on her apron and briskly started cooking, a wonderful smell filling the air in mere seconds.

The girl quickly finished off her bread and downed her orange juice, before getting up and asking her father, who had come down the stairs while she wasn't looking, "Can you get me to school soon, Daddy? I don't want to be late on the first day, at least."

A fast and simple explanation of why the girl still calls her father 'daddy'.

First of all, she just never grew out of it. From when children are young, usually they call their parents 'mommy' or 'daddy'. It wore off on her mother, but the girl's father had always been such a warm, childish and wise person that the girl just never stopped calling him daddy and never got embarrassed when people did it differently.

And so was the girl's father, Akihito Kagayami, warm, childish, and wise. He always knew the right answer to everything, and always knew how to crack a joke to break a tense atmosphere.

He had the same dark brown hair as his daughter's, but lighter and cropped short, and his eyes were a steely grey-blue. He was a well-rounded man, and you could call him Santa Claus without the big belly.

"No worries, I just got an email from the principal. He told me to purposefully come in late to show you around the school when the hallways were less crowded."

The girl feels a little bit of relief and sits back down, asking her mother for some bacon after she was done cooking while she was at it.

The morning continued rather calmly, since the girl's sister had already gone to school, and the girl's brother was at some sort of overnight camp that had started two days ago for school.

That was another good thing about this school. It wasn't religious, which meant she didn't have to deal with people praying or Religion class. The girl was a Christian, but that didn't mean she wanted her church life and her school life to mix.

The girl sighed once again, and started to read an older book called the Joker. It was good to crush time, and a wonderful book, and she easily read 5 chapters before the bacon was done and her father was ready to go.

"Alright, come on. We'll _really_ be late if we don't go now."

"It's not my fault that you like to take your time, Daddy." The girl replied, pouting, and Akihito laughed heartily, rubbing her head like she was still a little girl. They both said goodbye to Mrs. Kagayami, and coming out the door, was greeted with a small breeze.

The weather was still mild for autumn, and the girl loved this time of year the most. Though she was incredibly nervous for her first day of school, the perfect weather and the apparent good mood her father was in set the tone very well.

Now, she thought as she quickly got into the car, the girl just had to get through the first day of school without attracting a ton of attention. Not impossible, since she didn't stand out a whole ton.

* * *

 **YEAH! I got that update out!**

 **From the next chapter, we'll start to introduce the characters and go into school. The first day might end up being 3 chapters. I don't know yet.**

 **Hope you're still hanging on!**

 **Allora**


	3. Powerlessness

**Woohoo! Next chapter! Yeah...**

 **Okay, if you are reading, I do hope that you drop in a review! It's great for support and inspiration, and motivation!**

 **Enjoy~!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. (In my dreams I do!)**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Powerless

 _"Feeling powerless and not acting is like being hungry and choosing not to eat." -Naoshad Pochkhanawala_

The girl is incredibly nervous.

Her hands clutch at the fabric of her jacket, and her eyes try to find someplace other than outside the window to stare at. Her father glances at her through the mirror, and smiles fondly.

"Hey."

The girl snaps her head up and smiles weakly. "I'm so nervous I could die."

Akihito laughed heartily, reassuring the girl without much effort. "Well, your heart's still beating, so nothing's over yet. And I think that most of your worries are unfounded. You'll be fine. It's just a huge new school, with no one you know, and new teachers, and new cliques, and new school system with lots of girls that wear high heels and red lipstick.

No biggie."

The girl raised an eyebrow at her father and replied sarcastically, "Yeah, because that's not nerve wracking at all."

Even though the girl sounded that way, she was secretly grateful for her father's support. For now, she needed as much as she could get, even if it came in the form of light teasing.

"Ah, look, we're here."

Well that was awfully fast, the girl thought. The school was much closer than her original speculation. And much bigger.

The front parking lot was filled with super expensive cars all over the place, and the school itself looked awfully shiny.

The structure was very modern and sharp looking in blacks and whites, which creeped the girl out a little, since it was so drained of color. The front doors were a beautiful black, and the knobs were glimmering gold.

The grounds were polished and pretty, nicely trimmed green grass with rose bushes scattered in a tasteful and tactful fashion. The school was huge, the first towering structure in front of the parking lot tall enough, but there seemed to be other structures behind it, and the building curved to the left and right to seem almost like a crescent moon, with the entrance building at the center.

Getting out of the car and standing in front of the immense school that should have probably been called a university instead, the girl nearly lost it. Her hands shook a little, and she gulped nervously, heart going a mile a minute.

There was no way that she would be able to make do at this school. No way at all.

"Hey. My little musketeer."

The girl looked back at her father. He hadn't called her that since she was eight. "You'll be fine. Remember? When all else fails, there is always a home to come back to. So be as brave and daring and bold as you'd like. Be whoever you'd like. This is your high school life. Shape it into what you want it to be."

"Okay, Daddy." The girl mumbled, and gave her Dad a hug. That had helped more than he would ever know.

"Ah, and before you go, here's your Student ID card. It looks like you need it for a lot of things in this school. "

Taking the card with a smile, the girl waved to Akihito before going over to the entrance of the school. Fumbling around with the intercom a little bit, she was allowed to come in, and with another small wave goodbye, Akihito's daughter disappeared into the school.

Akihito himself took the time to catch his breath, worried for his daughter even though he was confident in her abilities. Was it really okay for her to go in without him? Well, the representative from the school had told him it was fine, so he wasn't _terribly_ disagreeing with the idea, he was also just nervous.

With one last look, Akihito drove off to work, praying that she would okay.

* * *

The girl was not okay. To say in the least.

First of all, the entrance/lobby looked like the lobby for a five star hotel. That was not okay. There was an honest-to-goodness chandelier on the ceiling, (Except the candle holders were in black) the midnight black carpet had silver silk filigree, There was a white spiral staircase straight in front of her, and everything was so overwhelmingly high class that the girl had to take a step back and breathe a little.

Making sure her hands were not shaking, the girl took another deep breath and remembered her father's words. _Be as bold and brave as you'd like._

Straightening her posture, she closed her eyes and breathed deeply, reaching into the recesses of her mind for a different personality to awaken, a person that the girl liked to call Blue.

She opened her eyes back up, and even though she felt more courageous and adventurous than before, she was still nervous. The only way to have courage is to overcome fear and anxiety, after all.

Courage was two parts of the same coin.

But before that, where was her guide? Her father had told her that someone would be waiting for her inside, but there was no one here, and it was eerily quiet. In the colorless room decorated with only black and white, the same that matched her uniform's colors, and the only splotch of color was the red ribbon she wore around her neck.

Blanched of color, modern, sharp, strict, cool, everything here was completely out of her element and the girl knew it. She felt so out of place. The girl wished for the slightly dirty halls of her school, the funny and strange classrooms, her friends, days where she wore whatever she wanted and where everyday was a wonderful adventure.

She loved doing new things, sure. But she missed what she had from before. That was natural human instinct after all; to long for what is lost.

Since there was still no one there, the girl decided to explore, seeing that there were two hallways that branched out on either side. Flipping a coin, she got heads and went for the left.

The carpet ended in the outer wings, replaced by checkered black and white tiles, almost like the floor of a chessboard. It was truly creepy and somewhat ominous.

Walking down the hallway for a bit, she heard voices, and whisper shouted a prayer to god, fastening her pace a little bit and turning the corner. She almost jumped out in joy, but quickly turned on the brakes when she saw that she had come across a situation that she wasn't supposed to see.

Two guys, also in black and white uniform, were kicking down the head of a short kid, who was fallen on the floor and crying over his freckled cheeks. The two bullies had ties of blue, while the kid on the ground had a white tie.

The tie/ribbon colors might have symbolized different years, and since the girl was a sophomore and wearing red, the kid was probably a freshman, and the two guys bullying him were probably juniors.

It wasn't her place to interfere, and she knew that fully well. In her other school, she would have already knocked them out before they could even blink. But here, in an unknown environment, she found herself hesitating.

Why? Why did she need to make more problems for herself than she already had? The girl groaned. She knew the answer.

Running around the corner like a burst of lightning, she walked in front of the boy, and pushed an offending leg out of the way. The stuttering outraged voices of the bullies and surprise of the boy behind her faded into the background as she concentrated.

 _Black.. Black!_

 ** _What?_**

 _I need you!_

 ** _Do you have a valid reason for calling me out during my torture-the-demon time?_**

 _I apologize sincerely, but I really need your help right now. I need to save this kid._

 ** _Why would that be a problem? We can just leave him here._**

 _Black. Please._

 ** _Fine. Just this once._**

 _Thank you._

The girl stared straight at the bullies, and with a deadly glare that made every single one of them feel something strange. Hands; skeletal hands that wrapped around their legs and threatened to pull them under into the floor, which had suddenly turned into purple muck.

The sinister voices of the undead plagued them as they screamed, clawing back at the surface to try to get back, and then centuries of war and blood passed through their heads in one memory, as if it was a flash that had lasted several life times.

In reality, nothing had actually happened. The bullies took one more look at the fearsome girl with eyes of death, turned tail, and ran away as fast as their legs could take them.

The boy behind the girl looked at his savior in wonder, wondering who had bothered to save him. The girl, who had realized it would be a good idea to run away now, before the person sprawled on the floor behind her or the bullies that had just run away could either remember her face or bring their buddies along, in order respectively.

Without a heed to the boy's pleas to talk to him, the girl sent a silent apology to him, turned tail, and ran away.

 _ **Can I go now?**_

 _Yes, Black, and thanks again._

 ** _What a wonderful waste of time._**

The girl chuckled at Black's antics, and came to a stop right back in the lobby where she had come from. She straightened her clothes, made her breath even out, and looked completely and totally composed as she stood there alone in the lobby, once again.

This was getting absolutely nowhere. She sighed again. Should she try going in the right wing this time and find a classroom? This school was way too big.

"Miss."

A frustrated tenor rang out from behind her, and the girl swiveled around to see a boy behind her, also wearing the uniform. "Um, Miss, are you the trans-"

"A HUMAN BEING!"

She shouted, and ran up to him and hugged him. "MISS!? HEY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, GET _OFF_ ME, YOU IMBECILE-"

The girl quickly released him before he was in too much of a fuss, and the boy brushed off his uniform, straightened his tie, and fixed his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

Now that she had a second look at him, the boy was quite good looking, with straight navy blue hair cut short in the back, and with his bangs sharply cut long on each side of his face to frame it, with high cheekbones and piercing blue eyes underneath his silver wire glasses.

He was lean and quick-footed, and quite the intellectual. The girl hadn't heard anyone in this century call someone else an imbecile except for Purple, and she didn't count.

"Anyway, Miss, are you the transfer student? From Karakura High School?"

The girl flinched when she heard that name, and remembered why the hell she was here from the first place, then sighed deeply. "Yes, I am the transfer student. Your name?"

"Ishida Uryuu."

The girl tried the name on her tongue a couple times before she gave up and just declared, "Ryuu-kun!"

"It's Ishida. We just met."

"Details, Ryuu-kun. Are you going to take me around the school?!"

Ishida ignored the annoying nickname for now, agreed, and then tried to stop her from dragging him down the right wing. "W-Wait, miss, I need to know your name!"

The girl turned around to face him.

"My name? It's Murasaki Tomoe Kagayami." She grinned, and Ishida replied smartly,

"Your first and last name is enough."

* * *

 **WAHOO!**

 **Quick explanation on names-**

 **In Japanese, your last name comes before your first name. Example- James Lebron.**

 **In this story, the main character, her friends in Karakura, and any of the other Original Characters will be done the traditional American way.**

 **But for the Bleach characters they will be done like this: James Lebron. Okay? And quick note, it's considered rude to call someone by their first name right after you meet them in Japan.**

 **Weird custom, I know. But it does mean I get a lot to work with!**

 **I'll be back in 3rd week of February,**

 **Allora**


	4. Authority

**Hey! I'm done with MIDTERMS! YEAH! *Confetti spills all over the place***

 **I got awesome test scores, so I think that I'm all set for the first semester at least. Here comes the next tidal wave of school work! Woohoo! That was sarcasm.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

 **Enjoy the story! And P.S. you'll meet people other than Ishida, promise!**

* * *

 _Chapter 2:_

 _Authority_

 _"Blind belief in authority is the greatest enemy of truth." -Albert Einstein._

Murasaki's eyes were sparkling.

In just the right wing, there was a huge gymnasium, pool, weight room, indoor track, and a bunch of empty classrooms that she was allowed to sneak a peak in because there weren't any classes at the moment in the right wing, were gorgeous and sleek.

Ishida had shown her multiple branches in the left wing, which included a Starbucks, a cafeteria that looked more like a lounge for rich people, and a ridiculously big auditorium.

Every room was more grand than the last, and she could still smell the grilled salmon that the five star chefs were cooking for lunch in the cafeteria, or the warm cacao from Starbucks.

Damn, this school is filthy rich.

Ishida seemed pleased that Murasaki was enjoying herself, even though he didn't show it on his face; since that was the kind of human Ishida was- cold, silent, and only opening up to his close friends.

Though it was disturbing how quickly he had warmed up to the new girl- she was just so vibrant, her facial expressions changing as quickly as a flip of a coin, and all of them striking and cheery.

The way she held herself, the way she walked, the way she smiled and dragged him to wherever she wanted to go next- okay, maybe not the latter, but Ishida could admit truthfully that he was having fun.

She was just so.. Bright. New, and interesting. Murasaki had no idea what kind of effect she was having on him, but she was also having a ton of fun. Just exploring the long hallways and laughing at Ryuu-kun's sarcastic phrases made her day.

Murasaki was even starting to think that the new school wouldn't be too bad after all, when she accidentally bumped into a tall figure.

Shifting her weight slightly on to her back heel so as not to fall over, she reorientated her self to look up at a domineering figure.

Wearing a white, shining uniform with a golden tie and alpha-like aura, Murasaki was suddenly reminded that this was a school for rich kids as she stared at the handsome boy.

His dark chocolate brown hair slicked back and his skin pale, the boy's features were sharp and well-defined, his smile soft but the ulterior emotions sharp. The boy's eyes are a warm, soft brown but the hollows of it are a dark, dark, black.

A bunch of voices started shouting at each other inside her head, and she grimaced and took a step back.

 _ **I TOLD YOU I SENSED SOMETHING WEIRD!**_

 _ **Must you shout at everything, Orange?**_

 _ **Must you sound so dignified about everything, Purple?**_

 _ **Guys, come on. This guy reeks of danger. End of story. We have to get out of here.**_

 _ **Contrarily, I believe that is a good opportunity to observe the enemy.**_

 ** _Green, don't you have anything to say?_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _No?! Okay then._**

 ** _Blue, you're over reacting._**

 ** _I-I think t-that we should do what Blue says. R-Running away seems like a w-wonderful i-idea as of now._**

 ** _Yellow, you just want to run away because you're scared._**

 _SHUT UP!_

Calming all the voices in her head, Murasaki took a moment to steady herself, disoriented by the sudden barrage of her inner voices.

She heard footsteps coming up behind her faintly as she looked to the side, anywhere but the dangerous man's face.

"Student Council President? Why are you here, sir?" Ishida's surprised and quickly polite voice resounded next to her as Murasaki continued to keep her inner voices in check. They exchanged words like an emperor and his retainer might.

The brunette boy's words were like honey, smooth and drowning, and she found herself nearly lost in the sound of it, before she pulled herself back out. The deep, beautiful baritone of his voice was chilling in how it was so enticing, as if he knew exactly how it would effect everyone around him.

"Masani Teiou desune." Murasaki said under her breath, the Japanese calming her a little as she spoke her mind in a way no one would understand. (Translation: An Emperor indeed.)

"Dou yuuimi desuka, nihongo ga hanaseru tenkousei-san?" (Translation: What do you mean, transfer student who can speak Japanese?)

Her breath hitched and in a fit of rage, her gaze connected with his. It was a very, very, bad move. Murasaki's mind fogged and became unable to think straight. All she could do was wallow through deep chocolate that soothed her warmly and encouraged her to stop struggling, to just let herself stay in the melting chocolate without struggling to get out.

It's easier.. Let go. Give up.

Hypnotizing eyes that made you want to just get on the ground and worship the ground he stood on. Warm, wonderful-

 _ **WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!**_

Murasaki abruptly tore her eyes away, taking in deep breaths without attracting a whole lot of attention. She had literally nearly drowned.

 _Thanks Red. You're a literal life saver._

 _ **Just saving you from being charmed by that guy. Usually you're okay, but this guy is insane.**_

 _Yeah, no kidding._

"And her name, Uryuu?"

 _Purple!_

 ** _Fine. This gentleman seems like a worthy opponent in a battle of wits._**

 _Whatever you say. I just work here._

Before Ishida could answer, Murasaki cut in smoothly, saying, "My name is Murasaki Kagayami. Delighted to meet you, ah, Student Council President, was it?"

Her aura completely changed, radiating a subtle elegance and confidence, her back straight and her posture immaculate and perfect. Intelligence and a slight challenge glinted in her eyes.

It was almost like she was a completely different person.

"You may call me Aizen, Aizen Sousuke. And yes, I am the Student Council President here at this school." The response was quick and clever, Aizen not surprised in the slightest by the sudden change in behavior.

"Well then, Aizen-san, I must say that your school is wonderful indeed. The design is very sophisticated and a good environment for education. Ishida-san has also been very helpful in touring me through the hallways."

"Is that so? This school does pride itself in our Student Council. Uryuu is a very capable secretary."

"Really? How very interesting."

Ishida gulped a little at the seemingly civilized and high level conversation, almost like two royals having a nice talk over tea on how to destroy a country. It was terrifying, to say in the least.

After a while, Aizen said his goodbyes, and he left. Ishida took two seconds to process, and then proceeded to lecture Murasaki. Harshly.

"What are you thinking, Kagayami-san!? You should at least address him as Aizen-senpai or President! And the way you just talked to him was so- so-"

"Sorry, Ryuu-kun, I guess I got a bit carried away, but I just didn't like that man awfully much. Though you seem to admire him a lot." Murasaki added coyly at the end, and Ishida blushed a bright red from embarrassment.

"Y-You're just imagining things! And for you to think President is a bad person! He's a wonderful leader, and very clever and kind!"

Murasaki sighed and just continued walking down the hallway. Ishida, slightly miffed, stomped after her.

"Why are you ignoring me? Hey, Kagayami-san!"

She stopped suddenly, and Ishida put on the brakes to stop from bumping in to her.

"Ishida, to blindly believe that someone is good in all ways is not a good thing. Any human has a dark side, and to believe in someone just from what you've seen of them is not very intelligent, nor wise."

He had no words to give back, since she was simply just right. But Ishida could not doubt Aizen. The older brunette had only showed such kindness and compassion to him. Sure, he was intimidating to people who tried to threaten him, but he was not a bad person, and Ishida truly believed that.

The doubt was showing on his face, and Murasaki simply sighed before turning and saying, "If Aizen told you to do anything, would you do it all?"

"Yes, of course!"

"So if he told you to go die? If he told you to kill? If he told you to ignore a student or bully someone?"

Amber gold glinted in the rising sun, the light streaming through the windows on her right and turning her ordinary brown orbs into something different, something special. Her brown hair became a shade lighter, and she radiated a calm aura that spoke of centuries of knowledge in just her 16 years.

It made Ishida remember that there were people like this in the world to, people who you felt like you could trust from the very beginning and knew things that you didn't, and started things that wouldn't usually happen.

That was Murasaki. That was her existence.

Things would start to change around here.

* * *

 **I think everyone would do well to believe that no one you meet is completely good. 'Good' is a real relative term after all.**

 **Okay, the next chapter will be out... 2nd week of March?**

 **Yeah.**

 **See you then!**

 **Allora**


	5. Normality

**Was this a day late? I think it was a day late.**

 **Sorry, the inspiration waterfall was not flowing all that well last week, so I could only get it out on Monday.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**

 **Let us introduce you to the next set of characters and how Murasaki will interact with them!**

 **PLAY SCENE!**

 **(I do not own Bleach.)**

* * *

Chapter 4

Normality

 _"I am in need of some excitement and adventure as this chapter of the book called 'My Life' is a getting a little boring." -Unknown_

After Ryuu-kun left to go to his own classes and she had slipped into her own, the days started to get slightly monotonous. Doing the same thing, over and over again, plus no chance of being able to participate in anything till next week, (Something about school regulations) Murasaki was starting to get desperately bored.

The classes were high level but uninteresting and easy, (Murasaki was beginning to miss her old school more and more) and the students were void of all personality, just like the entire school was void of color.

Murasaki tried to convince herself numerous times that there were just people she hadn't met yet, that it was just going to be boring in class this week, and that it was just her trying to get used to the new school, but she was starting to get sick of being optimistic by Friday.

Taking her White Chocolate Mocha Cappuccino in hand, she left the Starbucks and proceeded to leave the food area. The cafeteria had such incredible food, but it was starting to get a little annoying how healthy and expensive looking it was.

So Murasaki had asked her Mom to make quesadillas this morning, and was now heading over to the usual place she went to for lunch- The veranda that was located, fortunately enough, right next to the library.

Passing through the warm and homy bookshelves, she arrived right at the veranda, hidden behind a huge bookshelf. Slipping around it, she opened the doors to the veranda and sat down on a wooden bench set outside.

Taking out her quesadillas, she munched on them thoughtfully, a sip of white mocha balanced in between. And no, Murasaki had not made any friends. The students here were generally nice, but not interesting at all, and not even worth really getting to know.

She missed the chatter and kindness of her best friend, Anna, and the strange strictness in which Shali did her homework, or how Chase and Ace used to compete with each other but also look at each other like brothers.

Murasaki missed her old school very badly. She missed it so badly, in fact, that she even considered handing off her position to Shali, who had wanted to come here before anything else. The Indian girl probably had gotten over the fact that Murasaki had taken the position from her, but her overachieving friend wanted as much experience as she could get- and this was the perfect place to do so.

But Shali would be so lonely, so desolate in a place like this, even if she tried to brush it all off by burying herself in her studies. Murasaki had no regrets. None at all.

But she still wished for a little more excitement to her days.

A neon-blue haired predatory sophomore might do the trick. And yes, I _did_ just say that.

Heh.

* * *

After last period, Murasaki started to wander the hallways.

Since her brother went to a private catholic school, her mother always had to pick him up, which meant that she would be second, aka half an hour _after_ the bell rings.

Most of the students had already left in their private chauffeurs and limousines or their own super expensive sports cars, and all that was left was the occasional student staying after for additional help.

Murasaki, of course, hurriedly passed by the dark corners where strange lecherous noises echoed. She wasn't a _total_ idiot. But of course, because of her bad luck, when she sneaked into the Library to pick up a copy of the Iliad, there had to be a couple kissing each other.

And yeah, his hands were getting under her shirt, and her hands were pulling her tie off. So of course, being the smart and sneaky Murasaki she is, the girl pivoted quietly on her heel and snuck away, ducking into the nearest bookshelf.

She breathed a sigh of relief and then quickly ran away in the other direction, navigating the library like a pro, since it was one of the places that she mapped out quicker than any where else.

The boy, who had promptly pulled away from the girl, looked up, his cerulean eyes narrowing and face twisting into a scowl. The girl before him had nice boobs, a great body, and a pretty face, but had fainted much too easily, no stamina whatsoever.

That other girl, who he had not failed to notice, was fast and light on her feet, making the quick decision to run away without gaping or screaming. (the usual reaction)

He hadn't seen her face, but he had caught sight of a red ribbon. A sophomore, just like him. Interesting. Lips curling up in a feral grin, his features almost catlike, the boy stepped away from the fainted girl, walking away nonchalantly like nothing ever happened.

His blood was starting to thrum with adrenaline, his mind racing and his instinct itching to just go and run off and capture the prey. But patience was something of value in this situation only, though he was fully confident in his abilities to go find the girl, since he had memorized her scent.

What was with all of these excuses that his mind was making? He knew fully well his own way of doing things more than anybody else.

And Grimmjaw Jagearjaques could not deny that he _loved_ the chase.

* * *

A cold shiver racked Murasaki's body as a strange feeling made a voice in her head speak up.

 **Murasaki. Someone is starting a hunt. And the prey is you.**

 _Gee, could my day get any better? Who is it?_

 **I don't know. But this isn't an opponent I can defeat. As much as I hate to admit it, flight is the better choice.**

 _I would already be doing that as long as I knew who the hell I am supposed to be avoiding._

 **I'll tell you when I see him.**

 _How will you recognize him?_

 **I'll just know. My instincts are screaming at me just from him setting his sights on you. If he's nearby, I'll probably be able to tell you where he is.**

 _That's just wonderful. Could my life get any worse?_

 **Purple is starting to affect you.**

 _No, Red, that's not true. I was already sarcastic and whiney person from the beginning._

 **Whatever you are, you are still the soul in this body and I am a part of you as you are a part of me.**

 _...For some reason, that has cheered me up a lot more than anything else has in a long time._

 **Glad I'm helping. I think your Mom is here now, too.**

 _Impeccable timing, as never._

 **I thought the exact same thing.**

 _Great minds think alike._

 **I suppose so.**

 _Or maybe we're just all idiots that have an uncanny sense of instinct._

 **That's just me, Murasaki. You're normal.**

 _You never fail to remind me of that fact._

* * *

 **I'm so sorry! THIS IS SO LATE! IT'S THURSDAY!**

 **WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?**

 **Anyways, apologies for the late update, and the next update will be last week of April, FOR REAL THIS TIME.**

 **Sayonara,**

 **Allora**


	6. Flirting

**We're back for more!**

 **Grimmjow has been introduced! I repeat, Grimmjow has been introduced! Somebody call the police, the firemen! AND THE PEST CONTROL!**

 **Heh, I'm so evil~!**

 **No, I'm not. Evil, I mean. People who are evil are much more clever. Which slightly saddens me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 6_**

 ** _Flirting_**

 _"Flirting is the gentle art of making a man feel pleased with himself." ~Helen Rowland_

After returning home from a hectic week of being absolutley bored- and yes, she _could_ say hectic and boring in the same sentence thank you very much- Murasaki flopped on her bed and didn't even glance at the mountain of homework waiting in her backpack.

Unlike normal high schoolers, Murasaki spent her Friday nights watching anime at home or writing up story ideas and spending some time with her family. She didn't find it necessary to have to go out on the symbolic night.

But today, she decided to go to the library since it was open late today, and walked there quickly, the building of knowledge literally only a couple blocks away.

As the teenager stepped through the doors, she found the tension that had built up in her shoulders loosening, exhaling a breath she didn't even know she was holding, and her entire posture relaxing.

The library was a special place for Murasaki, who had begun reading since she was only three years old. The wizened bookshelves and the calming quiet that was only slightly interrupted by a flip of a page or a small chuckle, and the atmosphere that felt so warm and comfy made her feel right at home.

Grabbing a book off of the fantasy shelf, she twirled around a couple times before settling into a red love seat. She barely got to the first page before a hand stole _The Heroes of Olympus_ from her.

Grumbling a little, she immediately looked up and tried to reach for the runaway book, to which it vanished from her clutches following a slight chuckle.

"We have a bookworm, today, now do we?"

"Well, what did you expect when you walked into a library, people dancing to hip-hop music?" Murasaki replied crossly, leaning back to see who had kidnapped her source of entertainment.

Electric blue filled her vision in the form of spiky, slicked back hair and beautiful frosty eyes. Slight marks that almost looked like eyeshadow in a darker, turquoise blue dusted his skin.

Her gaze zeroed in on his uniform. A red tie, and her school uniform. Murasaki tensed. This guy did not feel like good news.

 **And well you should be suspicious. This is the one that has been hunting you.**

She tsked under her breath as she rolled off the couch and righted herself. Even though now she was at full height, the electric-blue featured teenager towered over her, and Murasaki knew for a fact that she was a little taller than average height.

 **This is scary.**

 _You don't say? Wait, Red, YOU'RE scared?! We're all screwed then. Might as well as just hand myself over on a silver platter._

 **...You're joking, right?**

Murasaki didn't reply as she stared up at him, at a slight loss for words since she had no idea what she should really be saying in this kind of situation. They both just stood there for a couple more seconds until the other finally spoke.

"Are you the transfer student?"

She inclined her head at him.

"Yes, why?"

"I'm Grimmjow Jaegarjaques, and I would like it if you would go on a date with me."

 **Bold, isn't he?**

 _Mmm._

"Why?"

The boy- Grimmjow, she guessed- looked shocked that she was giving him any answer but yes, but quickly recovered and smiled cockily at her, taking a couple steps forward to be so close she could smell his breath on her face.

Mursaki grimaced at the harsh scent of pine and alcohol.

"Why _not_ go out with the sexiest woman in the room?"

She raised her eyebrow at that one.

"As you know, there are only old ladies and kids with their moms in the library right now. I would be the easiest to get a date with. That doesn't count."

"What, sweetheart, you don't like saying 'sexy'?"

He leaned in even closer, and the electrifying color of his burning gaze made Mursaki blush, Grimmjow being irritatingly handsome. The heat exuding from his body made her flush red even harder and slowly look at something very interesting on the floor.

"So innocent. Cute."

"Shut up." She choked out, taking a small step backwards and praying he wouldn't notice.

"So the little tiger has claws, does she now?" He stepped in even closer, and Red literally started sounding alarm bells in her head. Mursaki bit her lip harshly and took a bigger step back. She didn't need to be told twice.

"Uh.. It was very nice meeting you and everything, but I _really_ need to go now-"

"Before that, I need you to help me with this... Problem." He gripped her wrist, and the contact made Mursaki blush again and try to jerk away, but he held fast, his eyes narrowed in amusement.

"See, there must be a problem with my phone, because your number isn't in it."

She could have sworn tumbleweeds rolled past as the pick up line sinked in. Then, she started to laugh. Holding her stomach with her other hand, she laughed so hard and hysterically that tears started to come out of her eyes.

Grimmjow stared at her dumbfoundedly, a little more than surprised as she slowly recovered from her laughing fit.

"Jeez, how many girls have you used that one on? It's funny that you thought that it would actually work on me." Mursaki said coyly, loving the blush of embarrassment that spread across his cheeks.

"Oh, look at the time! I must be going, and by the way, _sweetheart,"_ She paused in between her sentence to flick his forehead.

"If I wanted a good man, I would be going to get a good man."

Then with a wave of her hand as if to say adieu, Murasaki left the astonished electric playboy behind, a smile tugging at her lips and singing a quiet tune.

* * *

 **Might I just say that I loved doing that way too much.**

 **Grimmjow just got his ass handed to him.**

 **Heh.**

 **The next update is going to end up being first week of June, which _I know_ is a week later than usual, but please bear with me, there are a lot of things going on. **

**Thanks,**

 **Allora**


	7. Powerful Enemies

**Wow, things have been hectic lately.**

 **I had my concert, there was a tennis tournament, there is still a tennis tournament, and I have to go cheer on my team mates for individual states.**

 **SO MANY THINGS TO DO, SO LITTLE TIME.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 ** _Powerful Enemies_**

 _"You have enemies? Good. That means you've stood up for something, sometime in your life." ~Winston Churchill_

Mursaki noticed early enough that the student's smiles around her were starting to get less polite and more fake. Pushing at the edges, the teeth too white, more time between when they stopped facing her to go about their daily business, still smiling.

Honestly, it was kind of creepy. But it also made her jumpy and overcautious, and like any good target who everybody hates, overcautious is never cautious enough.

She noticed the classic 'tie-your-shoelaces-to-the-desk' trick and before the other guy ever even knew it, he was on the floor with everyone snickering about _his_ mistake.

Reflexes. Murasaki had reflexes, and not to mention, a handy sixth sense of knowing when something is going wrong. Of course, the mobbing with popular blonde girls with huge breasts had failed due to the fact that Murasaki just didn't come out of the stall. Once the first mean girl stepped through the door, she had already vanished into a stall with a book in her face, waiting a good five minutes before they finally left.

She'd hopped over three stuck out feet during lunch time, not a drop spilling from her tray. If she was being perfectly honest, this was actually kind of fun. All of the dirty glares that people were giving her at first gave her a slight chill, but now they almost looked silly.

Grimmjow, the one who was probably pulling the strings in all of this, was probably fuming and raging right about now. The thought of his cool, cocky, face tomato red with steam coming out of his ears made her muffle a giggle into her sandwich, at her usual spot on the veranda.

The classic cucumber-tomato-roast beef-american cheese sandwich. One of her personal favorites. As she finished it with a satisfying crunching sound, the voices started to act up again.

 **This might not be good.**

 **Is he nearby, Red?**

 **No, he's just prowling the corridors and looking for us. It's funny that his lackeys are smarter than he is.**

 **I beg to differ, Blue. His lackeys are just here to frighten another poor soul.**

 **He can't protect himself. He's weak.**

 **Okay, Red, I get it. But the right thing to do is go and save him, right?**

 _..._

 **RIGHT!?**

 _What are you guys even talking about?_

 **WEREN'T YOU LISTENING!?**

 **Would you kindly be quiet, Orange, for once in your life and just listen!?**

 **BUT PURPLE-**

 **For once, I agree with her. Please, shut up.**

 _She doesn't mean any harm, Orange, she's just trying to quiet you down so I can get a grasp on the situation. Did I mention I have no idea what you guys are talking about?_

 **YOU DID.**

 **That, my dear Orange, was a rhetorical question.**

 **WHAT DOES-**

 **A rhetorical question is a question that someone asks to prove a point, not to get an answer for. So you don't answer it.**

 **OH.**

 **Can you please stop shouting? It's hurting my ears, and my ears don't even twitch at the screams of the damned!**

 **BLACK!**

 **Black!**

 _Black! I haven't seen you in a while._

 **I've been busy.**

 **Straight to the point, are we now?**

 **As much of an instigator as usual, Purple. I get that you're smart. Now drop it. What's going on? I'm sensing someone in severe emotional pain and I swear it's like skull candy. It's death to my ears~!**

 **I don't know how you make someone's emotional pain sound like a good thing.**

 **I don't either.**

 **Voices adjourned?**

 _Adjourned._

 **...**

 _Black, you still there?_

 **...Yes. I know who it's coming from.**

 _Who?_

 **That boy you saved last time with me when you first got here. The sniveling one.**

 _Oh. ...There's no chance I could go out and save him, is there?_

 **No there isn't, unless you want the entire school to know that you have voices in your head and that you have alternate personalities that give you special powers.**

 _Right._

 **Sometimes I wonder if you just might be dumb. Anyway, I'll be going back to my skull retinue. My Dead Vizier is complaining about a broken spine bone. Ugh. Undead these days.**

 _...Right._

Black's voice vanished as Murasaki realized what was going on in the library, and quickly rushed towards the open doors when it slammed shut.

She swiveled around and slammed her back into the now closed doors, watching carefully for who had closed it. Her violet eyes blinked. Once, twice, and then **_BLUE._**

Ah, damn it.

 _Didn't you say he was wandering around the hallways!?_

 **..Correction, he _was._**

 **Somehow he got over here in twenty seconds.**

 **Is he inhuman?**

 **Didn't we already say he wasn't human?**

 **WHAT DOES INHUMAN-**

 **Inhuman means you are not human, or are some kind of mix between something else and human. It is also used quite often for describing something that looks almost impossible to due yourself.**

 **Purple, the human dictionary.**

 **Blue, Captain Obvious.**

She tsked. Her voices were of no help today, and the ones who kept silent, namely Red, Yellow, and Green, didn't look like they were visiting either.

Electric blue danced in front of her vision as Grimmjow front flipped from somewhere above her and landed right in front of Murasaki, making her gulp and wonder if there was a way off the veranda.

Shit, there wasn't. They were on the third floor of the school, and the third floor of the school was relatively high up. Breaking bones wasn't high on Murasaki's priority list.

Icy frost sparked and smoked in the form of eyes, ones that blazed with a strange hidden fire in such a cold color.

His muscles languidly folded to let him stand up, his hands in his pockets and a permanent glare in order. He looked like he was seething. Murasaki would have liked to laugh, but in this kind of situation, she found it much easier to shut up and see if she would last to the next minute.

To be honest, she was more afraid for her chastity and less of her life.

He smirked this time, and Murasaki started to repeat _OH CRAP_ in her head, faster and faster as he got even closer, the slinking movement so disturbingly intrusive and -dare she say it- sexy, that she just _knew_ she was sporting a red hot blush.

She thought about racing around him but then thought otherwise. She wasn't _that_ fast.

Grimmjow slammed his arm into the door, the limb a little too close for comfort to her head, a wave of spicy- spicy- something, blowing over her senses as Murasaki sucked in a low breath and tried to sink into the door as he neared even closer to her face, the shocking amount of blue slightly dizzying.

 _"Hmmm..."_ He crooned, and Murasaki felt herself go weak at the knees at that purring, alluring, seductive voice, her body begging her to give up and give out.

 **Saki, something's different about him..**

 _..._

 **Saki?**

 _..._

 **Fine.**

Though a little unwilling, Saki let Red take over her soul, the bold, brilliant, and fearless part of herself finding the courage to glare at him, almond eyes turning into a blazing red.

"What, Grimmjow?" She snapped at him, taking the boy aback at her sudden tone, now not afraid to face him head on and crossing her arms, standing up straight and not leaning into the door anymore.

He recovered too quickly, and murmured again in that husky, rough baritone, _"I believe you don't have the luxury of snapping at me like that.. Little Tiger."_

 _"_ I can snap at whoever I want, thanks very much, _Grimmy."_ The accursed nickname almost made Grimmjow start shouting at her, but he still composed himself and whispered to her,

 _"Look again. Or behind you, I might say."_ With a slight chuckle, Grimmjow put his hands on Saki's waist, spinning her around to face the clear glass doors.

Looking down, she flinched as she saw the crying, tear-stained face of the boy from before, and the original Saki roared in anger, nearly making Red lose control over the body at such rage.

Red did not feel such emotion at these things, but the overwhelming amount of emotion welling from inside of her triggered something as well. What did they do to him? What were they doing to him?

Red knew with the look on the bully's faces. Channeling as much of her mental will as she could, she forced the original Saki into her realm, not wanting the girl to see what was occurring.

The original Saki protested as much as possible, but soon fell into a fold in her mind, another parallel dimension, and suddenly, she was no longer seeing through the eyes of a normal high school girl, but through the eyes of a valkyrie female, red haired and gorgeous, in a wasteland of icy cold, with fur for clothing and the dead weight of a giant bone sword on her back.

Saki cried tears of betrayal, tears of confusion, tears of wondering why had Red kicked her back into this strange place. It had escalated so quickly from a quiet lunch to a strange realm in Red's body.

She didn't really know what to think. The exhaustion suddenly slammed in the form of nausea and drowsiness, and Murasaki Kagayami, in the form of Red, collapsed into the cold sand.

* * *

 **That may have been a real sudden change from earlier, but please bear with me.**

 **This story will be on hiatus for a while, but it will be updated before September, promise.**

 **I apologize for the wait, this was supposed to be out 2 weeks ago, but I forgot about finals.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Allora**


End file.
